


Acceptance

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Rhi talking about 'being seen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Susan-Mogwai is online.

Rhiannon_Davis is online.

Susan-Mogwai: Alright Rhi?

Rhiannon_Davis: Yeah, I'm fine! Kids are at school, Johnny's at work, got the house to myself!

Susan-Mogwai: Sounds lovely! Sadly Tommy's still in, he watching the rugby, says he's gunna take little Katy to a game when she's old enough, her liking it will be another story.

Rhiannon_Davis: All those men in tight uniform, she'll be lucky!

Susan-Mogwai: She's 6 Rhi!

Rhiannon_Davis: Ahw well! She can start early, never did me any harm, pleasing the parents whilst getting a good view ;)

Susan-Mogwai: Some of them do look good all roughed up, I'll give you that!

Rhiannon_Davis: Huh! If brother Ianto heard you say that he'd go mental! I swear he's turning into a clean-freak!

Susan-Mogwai: Speaking of…Me and Tommy went out for our anniversary meal last week

Rhiannon_Davis: Oh, that's nice! Wish my Johnny would think of something other than a bag of chips and a bunch of flowers he'd nicked from 's garden around the block.

Susan-Mogwai: He never!

Rhiannon_Davis: Yup! Every year! But you gotta give him credit for remembering though, not many blokes do…

Susan-Mogwai: Guess your right, like Tina's husband, Aled, he got all the neighbours to come round for a surprise party, turns out it was a week late! She didn't know where to look!

Rhiannon_Davis: She went along with it though? Didn't she? It's a nice thought…even though it was a week bloody late! Aha! Her face musta been a picture!

Susan-Mogwai: Yeah, course she did, she gave him a battering afterwards though!

Rhiannon_Davis: That's Tina! So..Wher'd he take ya? It musta been good considering your telling me about it!

Susan-Mogwai: I do tell you things! Just not incriminating ones!

Rhiannon_Davis: Oh, I'll hear that again! Was it a restaurant? A hotel? Or did he finally get around to buying you that Jeep you've always wanted?

Susan-Mogwai: A restaurant! You know the posh, French place in town? By the memorial?

Rhiannon_Davis: Oh, ay! The one with the ponsey waiters and the stink of cheese every time you go past! He didn't!

Susan-Mogwai: Yup! It cost a bomb, but he said I deserved to be treated every once in a while…bloody soppy git! I knew there was a reason I loved that man!

Rhiannon_Davis: Oooh! He musta been savin' for ages to get ya that meal! Nice thought though…you wanna swap husbands?

Susan-Mogwai: Nice try!

Rhiannon_Davis: Nah, Johnny ain't bad, poor sod has to put up with the kids bleeding him dry for all these new games consoles that are coming out, I told him not to let them watch too much telly! Even the adverts are against me!

Susan-Mogwai: Supppose, he's not bad looking either!

Rhiannon_Davis: Oi! That's my husband your on about Hands off!

Susan-Mogwai: That bloke Ianto was with was nice looking though…I couldn't stop staring!

Rhiannon_Davis: What bloke? Where did you see Ianto?

Susan-Mogwai: Well I was in that restaurant, minding my own business when I saw two men at one of the tables in the corner. Gorgeous they were! I didn't think nothing of it till I looked closer and saw it was your brother at the table!

Rhiannon_Davis: You sure it was my Ianto?

Susan-Mogwai: Yes! How could I forget him! He's a smart basatard, nice suits, cute as a button!

Rhiannon_Davis: Well what was he doing in that restaurant?

Susan-Mogwai: How am I supposed to know!

Rhiannon_Davis: Did he see you?

Susan-Mogwai: Noooo! Tommy got annoyed after the first ten minutes and asked me what I was staring at, he looks over, and says 'Ain't that Rhi's brother' so it musta been him!

Rhiannon_Davis: So what's this bloke look like then? The one he was with.

Susan-Mogwai: Oh, he was gorgeous! Like a film star…or an escort.

Rhiannon_Davis: Bloody hell!

Susan-Mogwai: Rhi, has ya brother gone bender?

Rhiannon_Davis: How am I supposed to know! He hardly talks to me anymore. Dad died and that was it, he was off, couldn't get away fast enough. I don't know what I did.

Susan-Mogwai: Suppose.

Rhiannon_Davis: Well he's had girlfriends…like that Lisa from his work.

Susan-Mogwai: We'll no girl is getting her feet around that table, no chance. Not now.

Rhiannon_Davis:Christ almighty! I'll have to ask him next time I see him.

Susan-Mogwai: It looked intimate from where we were sitting, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world! Didn't stop the film star one from flirting with the waitress AND the passing waiters though. Poor girl nearly tripped when she was walking past, staring at him she was, she just missed the bloody great vase!

Rhiannon_Davis:Shit!

Susan-Mogwai: I know!

Rhiannon_Davis:He's that good-looking eh?

Susan-Mogwai: Oh, Rhi, you ought to have seen him! Although your brother's quite a catch as well!

Rhiannon_Davis:What is this? Hit on Rhi's family day? I don't think theres a bloke left in my house that you ain't fancied!

Susan-Mogwai: You should be proud they're all stunners!

Rhiannon_Davis:Don't tell them that though, their egos are big enough as it is!

Susan-Mogwai: So how dya feel about your brother being gay then?

Rhiannon_Davis:I aint asked him yet! I'm not jumping to conclusions!

Susan-Mogwai: Come on Rhi! You didn't see them! The way they looked at each other, god, If my Tommy looked at me that way we'd never leave the bedroom!

Rhiannon_Davis:Too much information!

Susan-Mogwai: Says the woman who was asking me how Sian's mothers have sex!

Rhiannon_Davis:I was curious! And drunk…more drunk than curious I think.

Susan-Mogwai: What would Johnny say?

Rhiannon_Davis:Nothing, hopefully!

Susan-Mogwai: About ya brother I mean!

Rhiannon_Davis:I haven't really thought about it, I mean, were not homophobic, like you said, Mica's friend Sian has got two mothers and we don't stop he playing with her. They're alright actually. I says to Johnny, looks don't matter when you love someone.

Susan-Mogwai: That's in their favour, they're both lookers! Shame your brothers gay, coulda set him up with our Lowri!

Rhiannon_Davis:We don't know for sure Sue!

Susan-Mogwai: Whatever you say, but you didn't see two grown men all over each other in that place! Your Ianto was batting that bloke off every five seconds, at least he has some public decency! Not that I've got anything against it of course, but you know how Tommy is?

Rhiannon_Davis:Yeah I know. Bloody ell! His face when he says Sian's mums at the school gate! I can never remember their names for the life of me!

Susan-Mogwai: Oh, it was a picture! …Aerona and Morgana weren't it?

Rhiannon_Davis:That's it! Knew it was something like that!

Susan-Mogwai: So when you gunna see him next then?

Rhiannon_Davis:Dunno, he only drops round on occasions, you know, cos of work. He's a Civil Servant but he don't half work! I said to him that Civil Servants invented the weekends!

Susan-Mogwai: Work-aholic is he? Must be to afford that suit! Tommy says it looked designer!

Rhiannon_Davis:He's always took pride in his appearance, bless him!

Susan-Mogwai: And you didn't take that as a hint?

Rhiannon_Davis:Just 'cos he likes to look presentable don't make him gay!

Susan-Mogwai: Alright! Just saying Rhi :)

Rhiannon_Davis:I know, I know :)

Susan-Mogwai: Well I better go, Tina's here, she'll be wanting a cuppa as soon as she sets foot in the door like she's bloody royalty!

Rhiannon_Davis:I know the type! My Ianto makes a damn good coffee, refuses to drink instant!

Susan-Mogwai: I'll have to meet him one time, and try it! Anything better than Own-brand instant!

Rhiannon_Davis:Oh believe me! You try that stuff you won't want instant again!

Susan-Mogwai: That good eh? Anyway, gotta dash, keep me posted wont ya?

Rhiannon_Davis:Of course! Thanks for tellin me, you're a sweetheart!

Susan-Mogwai: S'alright, see ya!

Rhiannon_Davis:Bye!

Susan-Mogwai is offline.

Rhiannon_Davis is offline.

*Okay, so. Rhiannon confronted Ianto about being 'seen' in Torchwood COE, so I didn't really wanna change that because it was a perfect scene. So, this conversation happens that night after Rhi has had time to think about Ianto's confession and wants to talk to him :) Enjoy!*

To: Ianto TheSmartArse

From: BigSis Rhi

19/11/2009

6:02pm

Message: Heya Ianto! I just wondered if you wanted to come on skype and talk, we should catch up, you didn't stay that long. I would text ya, but it costs a bomb! Xx

To: BigSis Rhi

From: Ianto TheSmartArse

19/11/2009

6:23pm

Message: Sorry about the late reply Rhi, I'm still at work. Is it alright if we talk later? Don't want the boss thinking I'm slacking, aha! -x-

To: Ianto TheSmartArse

From: BigSis Rhi

19/11/2009

6:25pm

Message: That's alright! Don't be silly, you daft sod! I just wanted to talk to you was all, its been ages since we've had a proper conversation, the plants get more of an earful than you! Not to worry, I've not gone mad just yet, and aint your boss the one you're seeing? Surely he'd let you talk to your sister for half an hour? Xx

To: BigSis Rhi

From: Ianto TheSmartArse

19/11/2009

6:30pm

Message: You know I'd come if I had the time, I'm at work for most of my time, and when I'm off I'm generally sleeping! You know me! Not a great morning person until ive had my coffee! Also, in answer to your question, yes he is my boss, and no he doesn't do favouritism. Well, I say that, I've made sure he doesn't do favouritism otherwise the others would get jealous, and Owen will start making jokes again, which I can do without. I promise to talk to you later -X-

To: Ianto TheSmartArse

From: BigSis Rhi

19/11/2009

6:32pm

Message: Pfft! I know that! The abuse I used to get from you just for waking you up! Anyway, I'll speak to you later, you probably busy as usual. I don't know who this 'Owen' is, but if he start on ya, hit him! That usually works…or put him on the phone to me and I'll sort him out for ya. Honestly you'd think your boss/boyfriend would have a go! Xx

To: BigSis Rhi

From: Ianto TheSmartArse

19/11/2009

6:38pm

Message: Yeaaaah, about that! You know I love you really! And for the record, Owen isn't that bad, believe me, he gets back more than he gives! Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I'm not letting Jack say anything because that would make it worse, he tends to go over-the-top where I'm concerned and just embarrasses me! He has no shame, let me tell you! –X-

To: Ianto TheSmartArse

From: BigSis Rhi

19/11/2009

6:40pm

Message: Well as long as you're okay. Take care of yourself and don't work too hard! Tell that boss of yours your due a day off to come and see your sister! Bye xx

To: BigSis Rhi

From: Ianto TheSmartArse

19/11/2009

6:45pm

Message: I'm fine Rhi! Really! I'll see what I can do about the time off, were really busy at the moment so I doubt it'll be anytime soon, I'll come and see you when I can. Bye -X-

~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~

2 Hours Later…

~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~

Rhi_Davis is online.

Jones_Ianto is online.

Rhi_Davis: Bloody hell! You online!

Jones_Ianto: Hello to you to.

Rhi_Davis: Well you're never online! It's not my birthday, or Christmas…

Jones_Ianto: Alright, alright. I get the picture!

Rhi_Davis: I've got more of a chance of winning the lottery than getting in touch with you!

Jones_Ianto: It's my job, and Jack. I hardly get any time to myself, sorry.

Rhi_Davis: I know, I just wish that boss of yours didn't work you so hard! You deserve some time off with all the hours you spend there!

Jones_Ianto: I'm not working all of the time I'm there, sometimes I'm keeping Jack company, he doesn't work me that hard!

Rhi_Davis: You realise how wrong that sentence sounded don't you? Ahahaha!

Jones_Ianto: Here was me thinking he was bad…

Rhi_Davis: I'll have to meet him, we can exchange whit!

Jones_Ianto: Oh no! Two against one! That isn't fair…sides, he's married to the job.

Rhi_Davis: At least you can see him everyday though, that's nice.

Jones_Ianto: Guess so, when he's not in one of his moods.

Rhi_Davis: Oh, I take it he's a moody bastard then?

Jones_Ianto: Not all the time, he just takes things to heart, you know? If he can't do something about a problem he gets worked up and likes to be alone…

Rhi_Davis: He sounds like a drama queen!

Jones_Ianto: Oh he is! Always likes to be the centre of attention, likes to make a grand entrance and exit!

Rhi_Davis: He's nice thought, aint he? He treats you right?

Jones_Ianto: Of course he does! He buys me things when I tell him there's no need, and you can't argue with him, although my best line of defence is either a sex ban or decaf. It's sweet though, that he thinks of me. But the clothes, he dresses like he's stuck in the 50's braces and everything! He doesn't have the best choice in clothes, although I do love his coat ;)

Rhi_Davis: You cheeky sod! I bet he's got his work cut out arguing with you! I can't even win and I'm the oldest! …Well at least your happy! He makes you happy doesn't he?

Jones_Ianto: Yes Rhi! I've never been happier, so quit worrying!

Rhi_Davis: Alright, so what's he like then?

Jones_Ianto: Handsome, intelligent, incredibly childish at times…

Rhi_Davis: What's he like in bed?

Jones_Ianto: RHI!

Rhi_Davis: What! Were brother and sister, were allowed to talk about these things! Come on! Spill!

Jones_Ianto: Do I have to?

Rhi_Davis: YES!

Jones_Ianto: Innovative, bordering on the avent garde…happy?

Rhi_Davis: And in English that means?...

Jones_Ianto: He's very good.

Rhi_Davis: So what's it like then Having sex with a man?

Jones_Ianto: You don't hold back do you!

Rhi_Davis: I'm just curious about my little brother!

Jones_Ianto: About your little brothers sex life you mean!

Rhi_Davis: Oh come onnnnnnn….what's it like?

Jones_Ianto: Its just…different.

Rhi_Davis: State the obvious why don't you!

Jones_Ianto: What do you want me to say?

Rhi_Davis: Your being safe aint you, cos I heard about all this AIDS malarkey and i don't want you getting hurt.

Jones_Ianto: RHI! You have no shame do you?

Rhi_Davis: I just want to know that you're safe! It's what big sisters do!

Jones_Ianto: Yes, were being safe. And neither Jack nor me has AIDS. Straight people can get AIDS too you know, its just more common is gay couples, especially males, because of rough sex, leading to bleeding. But I'm safe ok, so no need to worry…can we talk about something else other than death and my sex life!

Rhi_Davis: Alright, but if I find out you're not, I'll kill you myself!

Jones_Ianto: Nice thought! Although, you'd have to find me first!

Rhi_Davis: Ohhh here we go again, the whole James Bond thing? Seriously?

Jones_Ianto: What! I think I do a good Bond!

Rhi_Davis: And who said that? Other than yourself?

Jones_Ianto: Jack…

Rhi_Davis: Well he would, wouldn't he!

Jones_Ianto: He doesn't agree with everything I say!

Rhi_Davis: If he values his crown joules he would! You can be lethal!

Jones_Ianto: Mmm…True! Aha! So how are Johnny and the kids?

Rhi_Davis: They're fine, although at the moment I class Johnny as one of the kids, I'm always picking up after him!

Jones_Ianto: AHAHAH! Don't let him hear you say that!

Rhi_Davis: Its only right, yesterday I had to pull him back in doors because he was having a fight with one of his mates right on our door step, over a bloody fiver they found on the floor! God help us!

Jones_Ianto: He's that bad?

Rhi_Davis: You aint heard the worst bit yet! He only bloody went and egged his house the day after, had the coppers banging at the door at six in the morning! I swear to god, sometimes I wanna kill him!

Jones_Ianto: Joy! I hope you gave him a battering.

Rhi_Davis: Of course I did! And he had to cook his own tea for a week. I did his washing though, last time he touched that he got so frustrated with it he whacked it one and there was water everywhere! And we spend four hours in A&E! It's like living in a mad house!

Jones_Ianto: He didn't! He's worse than Jack! The whole 'If it don't work, whack it one' approach never gets them anywhere…

Rhi_Davis: So what's he up to now then, your Jack?

Jones_Ianto: He's in his office, brooding as usual. I'll go and take him some coffee in a minute, he's dead beat poor bloke.

Rhi_Davis: Ahww, I'm sure he's lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you.

Jones_Ianto: Pffft! If he is he don't show it! He spends more time alone than he does with me lately, it all started because of Gwen's wedding…but that's a very LONG story.

Rhi_Davis: Who's Gwen then?

Jones_Ianto: She used to be an Ex-Police Woman. She wears her heart on the sleeve, she can be alright, when she's not drooling over Jack.

Rhi_Davis: Ahh, so you've got some competition then?

Jones_Ianto: She's got no chance. He's with me and she's married.

Rhi_Davis: Oooh! Possessive boyfriend, much!

Jones_Ianto: You haven't seen the way she looks at him, sometimes I just want to kiss him right in front of her, not that he'd mind though.

Rhi_Davis: Then why don't you do it! It'll knock her for six!

Jones_Ianto: I'm not rising to the occasion.

Rhi_Davis: More like you're giving up!

Jones_Ianto: Nope. I'm not letting it get to me, the jealous boyfriend look doesn't suit me.

Rhi_Davis: You've already let it get to you! I'll tell you what, go up to him now, and show him whose boss.

Jones_Ianto: That would be him.

Rhi_Davis: Haha, Very funny.

Jones_Ianto: Your sarcasm is astounding.

Rhi_Davis: Go on! Go mark your territory!

Jones_Ianto: I'm not a dog Rhi!

Rhi_Davis: I'm not saying anything….AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jones_Ianto: Nice joke, shame I don't find it the least bit funny.

Rhi_Davis: Oh lighten up you big wuss! Go and teach him not to look elsewhere!

Jones_Ianto: If it stops your nagging…

Rhi_Davis: Good boy *Pats on the head*

Jones_Ianto: *Rolls Eyes* I better go then.

Rhi_Davis: Alright, speak soon though?

Jones_Ianto: Yessssss

Rhi_Davis: Promise?

Jones_Ianto: I promise!

Rhi_Davis: Alright then, go and get him *Wink wink*

Jones_Ianto: Sometimes I doubt that your my sister…

Rhi_Davis: Stop stalling!

Jones_Ianto: Alright, alright, bye –X-

Rhi_Davis: Byeeeeeeeeeeee Ianto! Xx

Jones_Ianto is offline.

Rhi_Davis is offline.


End file.
